C-minor
by Amaziness
Summary: Come watch Percy and Annabeth's family grow! Includes there childrens point of view! More description in the story...
1. Meet the family

**Hey guys! So I decided to make a new series called… C-minor! I really have no clue why I called it that, I just felt like it. So this is about Percy and Annabeth and there married lives with children! I'm gonna list the characters for you…**

**Percy- 25 years old**

**Annabeth- 25 years old**

**Ocean- 3 years old, Annabeth and Percy's only daughter. She has blond curly hair but Percy's sea green eyes. She has Annabeth's facial features but Percy's nose.**

**So those are the characters for now. Hope you enjoy!**

**Annabeth's POV:**

I sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair. It was 10:01 and my three year old daughter, Ocean had just stopped crying.

I had become an interior designer. Sure, I had wanted to be an architect but when Ocean was born, I grabbed the next best thing, interior designing. I liked this because I could work from home a lot, and with all of that Athena wisdom in me, I could find the perfect re-model or design for anyone's home.

But anyway I was waiting for Percy to get home. He opened an aquarium, but it wasn't just like any old aquarium.

You could rent scuba gear and go swimming with sharks, and sting rays, and all sorts of other fish. You could also feed the fish at certain times. And sometimes in the kids area's they would send down people dressed as mermaids.

Percy usually got home late. So to pass the time, I took out my laptop. I had a project that had to be done in one week exactly. My assistant had sent me pictures of the house and a description of what the people wanted, and she also sent me there budget.

So I figured that I'd better get to work.

I went online to find furniture and stuff like that when a sudden wave of nausea hit me.

I covered my mouth and rushed into the bathroom just in time to puke in the toilet.

I got up and wiped my mouth, this had been going on for about a week and it was time to pay a visit to a doctor.

I washed my hands and headed for the bed, because right now, sleep seemed like heaven. That was funny because I usually wasn't tired till around midnight and it was only 10:30 now.

This is why you're calling a doctor in the morning, I thought to myself as I got under the covers and went to sleep.

**Percy's POV**

I got home at around eleven last night and I was surprised to see Annabeth asleep.

I took off my work clothes and changed into a pair of sweat pants and a tank top then went to sleep.

In the morning that stupid alarm clock woke me up. Even though I had the day off from work, Annabeth insists that we all get up at around 8:30ish.

Annabeth, who was usually up as soon as she heard the alarm go off, was still asleep.

I didn't want to wake her; she had been feeling kind of sick sometimes. So I quietly shut off the alarm clock and got out of bed.

Ocean was still sleeping so I decided that I would make pancakes and bacon as a little Saturday morning treat.

I got out some bacon and the ingredients to make pancakes. I got out bowls and put in all sorts of stuff when I finally, had made the perfect pancake batter.

I was just heating up the pan on the stove, when I heard little footsteps coming down stairs.

"Good mornin daddy," Ocean said in her adorable three year old voice.

I looked at her and smiled. Her blond curly hair was sticking out uncontrollably. She had on a pair of pajama pants that where green and had flowers on them with a matching shirt that said 'Cutie Pie' on it.

"Good morning Osh," I said as I walked over to the steps to give her a hug.

"Wee," she squealed as I spun her around, "Where mama," she said when I put her down.

"Mama's sleeping so I'm making pancakes and bacon for her," I told her.

"Ooh, me help!"

So I let her scoop out some batter with a spoon and put it on a pan to cook, then helped her place the bacon on the grittle.

Soon we were done and we had a big stack of pancakes and bacon. I put two pancakes and three pieces of bacon on a plate for Annabeth and we headed upstairs.

When we got to our room Annabeth was on the phone saying things like 'great, thanks you very much, and see you then.'

"Mama," Ocean squealed as she ran over to hug her.

"Hey princess," Annabeth said hugging her.

"We make puncakes," Ocean said excitedly.

I handed the pancakes and bacon to Annabeth and she smiled up at me and started to eat.

"Ocean, why don't you go downstairs and play with your toys, me and mommy will be down there in a second," I asked her.

"O-tay," she said happily as she ran downstairs.

When she was gone I looked at Annabeth and asked her who she was talking to.

"I scheduled an appointment with the doctor today at 2:00pm so I can go see what's up," she told be.

"Oh, so I'll be watching Ocean," I asked in case she wanted us to come with.

"Yeah, unless you want to come with," she asked with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Of course I'll come!"

"Good," she said.

**So, what did you think? The next chapter should be updated soon! I've had a lot of school work but the weekend is coming up, only one problem, I have a b-day party to go to. **

**Don't forget to comment, like, and favorite! **


	2. Annabeth Freaks Out Percy!

**Hi guys! Did you like my last chapter? Thanks so much for following me, I really appreciate it.**

**Sooooo, not much to say, here's chapter two!**

**Annabeth's POV:**

I parked my car in the parking lot of the doctor's office and stepped out.

When I got inside, a lady at the front desk asked me to have a seat as she handed me a clipboard to kinda tell why I was here.

Soon I was done and I handed my clipboard back to the lady and waited for my appointment to come.

"Jackson, Annabeth," a lady called.

"That's me," I said as I stood up.

The lady smiled and motioned to a room, "This is where we'll be today."

"Have a seat, make yourself comfortable," she said in a cheery voice as I sat down.

"So," she said looking at the piece of paper on the clipboard I had filled out, "It says here that you've been sick all the time, vomiting. Your stomach has hurt a lot, you've been really tired, and had strange food craving."

My hands went to my mouth, when someone said those things out loud, I knew what was wrong.

"You okay hun," the nurse said.

"I, I, I think so," I answered back.

"Well, all of these symptoms are sure signs of pregnancy," she told me.

"Oh, okay," I whisper said.

"We have a room open right now, where you can go see your baby, would you like to do that?"

"Sure," I said.

She walked me down the hall a little further until we came to a room. Looked like the same room I went and saw Ocean in before she was born.

There was a nice looking doctor with a smile on her face.

"Hi, Penelope! This is Annabeth and she was just wondering-," she started saying but the doctor cut her off.

"Of course she can! My appointment won't be here for another, about ten minutes," she said happily.

I walked in and laid down on the bed as I lifted up my shirt and she put the cold, jelly like substance on.

Then she started moving a little thing around on my stomach until she found it, the little shape of life, growing in my stomach.

I stared at it in awe, I had always been amazed by this, especially in all the check-up's we had when Ocean was being born.

"There's your baby," Penelope said with a smile.

"So, it looks like your about, two or three months along, so I guess I'll see you back here for your next check-up," she said.

I pulled my shirt down, grabbed my purse, and left the room.

"Oh wait," the doctor called from inside.

I turned my head, "Do you want pictures of your baby," she asked.

I had completely forgotten, "Sure," I answered back.

She ran off and soon came back with two pictures and some vitamins for me to take, I thanked her and walked out the door.

**Percy's POV (the next morning):**

I felt something on my pillow, was it Annnabeth's hair?

No, it felt to glossy, kind of like a picture. I at my mom's with Ocean yesterday when Annabeth got home, so I didn't know if she had a bug or anything.

I opened one eye, wait where was Annabeth. Then I heard screams and squeals coming from the family room. I started to get out of bed and get dressed when something on my pillow caught my eye.

It was a picture alright, but of what. Then I recognized it, we got the same pictures when Annabeth was, "ANNABETH," I scream.

Soon she showed up in our room, "Yeah Perce," she asked.

"Your, your, your pregnant, again," I said in kind of a whisper.

"Yep, I was going to tell you last night but you where at Sally and Paul's place with Ocean, and then I just crashed on the bed and fell asleep," Annabeth said.

"Does, Ocean know," I asked.

"Well, what do you think those happy squeals where, turns out she's been pretty lonely and some of her friends at pre-school have little brothers or sisters and she's been jealous," Annabeth told me.

"Ok…," I started to say, but then I blacked out. **(A/N: Percy fainted for some of you who don't know)**

**So, I really hoped you guys liked chapter two! Comment, like, favorite me and I will put you in my introduction! I know that some of you have done that already but I promise, next chapter you will get a shout out!**

**Thanks so much, bye!**


	3. Congrats! The baby is a

**Hi! This is the third chapter for C-minor, Annabeth is now five months pregnant and her and Percy are going to find out the gender of the baby! Yaaaay! **

** So there is a poll going on for the name of the baby and the moat high voted name, will be the baby's name!**

** First, before we start, i wanna give a little shout out to... WiseGirlAnnabethChase, CalDiAngelo, LeoIsCool (i think that was your username, if its not, plz forgive me), ffandom, creamoe, and ilovefonandalaude for either commenting, liking, favoriting me, and following me!**

** Really love you guys! So, here the story!**

** Annabeth's POV (five months pregnant)**

So, remember when Percy fainted cuz i told him i was pregnant? Well you really didn't get to hear the rest of the story.

I went to the bathroom to get a cup of water to splash on his face, and when that didn't work, i gave Ocean premission to slap him. Then he woke up.

Now, two months later, i'm getting dressed to go find the gender of the baby.

I looked in the mirror at my growing stomach. I was pretty big for five months pregnant. I remembered when i was pregnant with Ocean, and i wasn't as nearly as big as i am now.

But Sally, Percy's mom, told me you were always bigger with your second one. I have no clue how she knew that, i mean she only had Percy.

"Annabeth," Percy yelled from dow stairs, "It's time to go!"

"Coming," i yelled back as i raced downstairs.

I helped Ocean into her coat and then put on mine.

"Where we going," she asked as we headed out the door.

"We're going to see if your going to have a little brother or a little sister," i answered her.

"Yep, and if you want to go, your going to have to be on your best behavior," Percy told her.

"Best b-b-behavior," she said repeating Percy.

When we got to the car, i helped Ocean into her carseat then sat in my seat and Percy started driving.

"You Nervous," he asked me.

"Kinda," i admitted, "Well what do you want Percy?"

"What do you mean," he asked.

"What do you want the baby to be, a girl or a boy," i asked again.

"Probably a girl, so Ocean can have someone to play with."

"Well, she could still play with a boy."

"True, but i think she'd get along better with a girl," he said as we pulled into the parking lot.

We all went in and it wasn't long before a nurse called my name.

"Jackson, Annabeth," the nurse called.

"That's us," i said getting up.

"Great! You'll be in room 107," she said leading us to that room.

"If you can just lay down on that bed right there and the doctor will be with you shortly," she said with a smile.

Soon the doctor came in.

"Wow Annabeth you look great," she said.

"Thanks," i answered.

"Well, let's get this scan started," she said placing the cold jelly like substance on my stomach.

She got the control thingy out and moved it around, then got s big smile on her face.

"Well you wanna know what the gender of your baby is," the doctor asked.

"YEAH," Ocean screamed.

"Ocean, quiet," Percy told her.

The doctor smiled, "Ocean, do you wanna tell your mommy and daddy if your going to have a baby brother, or sister.

Ocean got a great big smile on her face and went over to the doctor. The doctor whispered something in her ear and Ocean ran around shouting "A LITTLE BROTHER A LITTLE BROTHER!"

Percy and i both had smiles on our faces, "Congratulations Annabeth and Percy, your going to have a little brother," the doctor said.

**So... How did you like that!? Don't forget to vote on the poll of what you want the name to be!**

** Don't forget to comment, like, review, and follow me for a shout out!**

** Thanks so much, bye!**


	4. Baby shopping!

**Hi guys! Wow, i can actually say that now that people are following me favoriting commenting and all that other fun stuff! So remember when i told u that i opened a poll, well i cant find it, so im gonna list the names the in the comments i want u to tell me which one you want! Unless im just not seeing the poll. Here r the names**

**Matthew**

**River**

**Max**

**PopRobin**

**Don't forget! Now for the shout-outs! We have Son Of Hades 04, WiseGirlAnnabethChase, AlaisiaProtector, and (if im wrong plz forgive me) alPDiAngelo, for either following, favoriting, commenting, or liking! Love you guys, so here is the story!**

**Percy's POV:**

It was about one week after we found the gender of the baby, when Ocean had gotten so exited, that was fun.

Now, i was cooking a strange meal for Annabeth. French toast with pickels mixed into the batter, oh and pickel juice on the top. I made normal ones for me and Ocean, but i did what Annabeth told me, i didn't wanna get hit inthe head with a high heel shoe again. I cringed at the thought, who knew they hurt so much!

"Percy, is the french toast almost ready yet," Annabeth asked walking into the kitchen.

"Yep," I answered, "Hey, you wanna just grab yours, I'm going to go paint the baby's room."

"Sure, but i was thinking, we could go baby shopping today," she asked.

i sighed, i hated baby shopping! Annabeth always goes all crazy and wants to buy everything she sees, but then i cringed at the thought of a high heeled shoe to the head.

i forced a smile, "Sure, today sounds like a great day!"

"Great," she answered

Then i went to paint the room.

**Annabeth's POV:**

We had just dropped off Ocean at Sally and Paul's house and we where now heading for Babies'R'Us to go get some baby stuff!

"Well, here we are," Percy said parking the car.

I got out of the car and started walking towards the doors.

"Hi," a cheery voice said, "Welcome to Babies'R'Us, can i help you with anything today?"

"No we're fine," I answered.

i grabbed Percy and started walking towards the section with the cribs.

"This one is cute," i said pointing to a darker eood colored crib with a white cloth padding inside.

"Yeah," Percy said, "And it's pretty cheap, i'll get one of those."

It went like this for a while, soon we had a crib, a cute blue stroler, a car seat that was green and had fish on it, a bedside lamp that matched the carseat, a blanket that matched, a couple outfits, a rug, some tiny socks and shoes, a rocking chair that matched the crib, and a few little toys. Let' just say, our cart was full.

"Ready to check out," Percy asked me.

"Of course," i said as we started walking towards checkout.

When we where done checking out, we unloaded the cart into our car and drove home.


	5. Baby Surprise! (Baby special, longer)

**Hey everyone! So just wanted to give you a little up-date! Annabeth is now one week away from her due date. Sorry I skipped so much, and I now have a name for the baby! I'm still keeping to poll up though, and btw, Annabeth and Percy are gonna have ten children.**

** And most of you are probably like, whoa, ten children, that's a lot, but I fantasize them having this family at home so, you know I had to do it. Oh and one quick little change, Ocean's name is now Addison! I'm so sorry for the change, it's just, well, they will have another kid named Ocean later. So learn to love the name!**

** I just wanted to change the name before the story got really big!**

** So here is the story (I will do shout-outs at the end.)**

** Annabeth's POV (one week from due date)**

"Please, just one more check-up before he's born," Percy asked.

"Fine," I grumbled, trying to get off the couch.

"No! I'll get it," Percy said while rushing off.

I sighed and looked at my huge stomach. I had never been this big, like even when I was almost nine months pregnant with Addy **(A/N: this is their daughters name now!)**

Percy had just gotten home a few minutes ago from dropping Addy off at her friend's house, Jason and Piper's twin daughters. Yeah, you heard me right, Jason and Piper's twin daughters.

Their twins where named Rebecca and Rylie.

Rylie had the charm speak gift. Well they both had it, but she had more of it, and less flight powers.

Rebecca had the flying, and can occasionally get people to do stuff with her charm speak.

Rylie had blond hair that she always wore in braids. One day she could have pigtail braids, the next day she could have a simple one down her back, she could have a French braid, a fishtail, and pretty much any braid hairstyle she knew how to do. The only time I had seen her without a braid was at a birthday party. They were playing truth or dare and someone dared her to go a full day without wearing a braid in her hair. When I had gone to pick up Addy, her hair was super curly. She had her dad's sky blue eyes, even though she was more like her mom.

Rebecca was a whole different story. Her hair what brown, accept she had natural blond streaks in her hair, and she always wore it in a ponytail. She would do pigtails, high ponytails, side ponytails, and any hair-do that involved a ponytail in it, she did. Though she did sometimes wear it just down her back, not like her sister who refused to take out her braids. She had Piper's eyes, even though she was like her mom.

"Uh, huh," I heard Percy say.

"Yes we can be there in, two minutes," Percy answered.

I smiled, and all of a sudden the baby kicked, "Hmmm, that's a lot harder than he's usually been kicking."

All of a sudden I felt a terrible pain in my stomach. I know these, when I had Addy, "PERCY!"

Percy looked over at me and screamed into the phone, "I'M SORRY WE CAN'T GO TO THE APPOINTMENT, MY WIFE'S GOING TO HAVE THE BABY NOW!"

"Percy," I tried to say.

"Come on," he said as he helped me up and to the car.

He started driving right away and soon, we were at the hospital.

"Help! My Wife's in labour," he screamed.

"Sir, calm down, we need to wait until her water," a nurse started to say but I cut her off.

"My water just broke," I said.

They put me into a wheelchair and wheeled me into a room.

The doctor came in and Percy stood at my side and offered his hand for me to grab.

They put me into a gown and the doctor looked and her eyes widened.

"Annabeth, the baby's coming NOW," she said.

"What!," I screamed.

"You need to push," the doctor commanded.

I grabbed onto Percy's hand and screamed.

"I see the head," the doctor shouted, "Keep pushing Annabeth, your almost done!"

Soon I heard her shout, "It's out," then she looked and I could barely hear her say, "Oh. My. Gosh."

"What," I panted.

"Well, um, there's another one coming," the doctor stammered.

"WHAT!," I screamed.

"Just push," the doctor ordered again.

Soon the baby's where out and they gave them to us.

I started to cry when they brought them in.

There was a boy and a girl. The boy had tiny brown hair and the girl had white blond hair.

Then they looked up at me and opened there eyes, the girls where sea green like Percy's and the boy's where gray like mine.

"How did this happen," Percy asked, "How did we not know we were having twins."

"Well, there heart beats must have been in sync, as well as their breathing, and they must have been the same size," the doctor said as everyone stared, "It is possible."

"Maximus and Samantha," I whispered.

"What," Percy asked.

"Maximus Robin Jackson and Samantha June Jackson," I said louder.

"Alright," Percy said and smiled, "Welcome to the world Max and Sam."

**So, there's my Baby Special! Now for the shout-outs! Wait! I don't have any shout-outs to do D: L. Well now I'm counting on you to follow, like, and comment! Thanks sooooo much! Oh, and if you don't like me changing Ocean's name, if I get to many complaint comments, I will change it back! So anyway thanks! Next chapter is one year later and Annabeth is pregnant, AGAIN! Don't forget, ten children! Hoped you enjoyed! Bye!**


	6. A few years later

**Hi guys! Sorry this took so long. Just wanted to tell you, this is 4 years after the twins birth. Percy and annabeth now have two more kids! Sage who is 3 and Brandon who is a new born Sam and Max are 4 and Addy is 5! And they are now pregnant with there 6th child Ocean! Told u i would use the name again! Sorry im skipping so much, its just that i have so many ideas for the kids when they are older! So plz forgive me. And for the people who wanted the name to be Matthew, well one of there children will be named Matthew! Ok, here is the story!**

Annabeth's POV:

I groaned as i got up. 5 kids and one coming is really hard. Luckily, most of the time they got along. Sage's birthday was only 1 day away, and Brandon's was today.

I got up and looked at the clock, 6:00 am. Should give me enough time to make a cake and put up some decorations.

I went and checked on the kids.

Addy's bedroom was gray with blue polka dota. I peeked in and saw a little lump under the covers moving up and down, she was asleep.

The twins bedroom had cribs but then, when they were old enough, insisted on getting bunk beds. We agreed after months of begging. Sam had taken the top and Max had taken the bottom. I saw them both in very awkward positions, but if they comfortable and sleeping, it was fine.

Sage's room was gray. I saw her little body in her bed, so she was fine.

Then i checked on Brandon, who was one, today. We had put him in the guest bedroom because we didn't have enough room. But soon we would, i do have my degree in construction, so we found a huge lot and i hired a construction team, and we're getting to work on building our own house.

I headed downstairs to start getting ready.

Samantha's POV:

I woke up smelling something good.

I got up and walked out of my room to find mommy cooking in the kitchen.

"Mommy, what are you doing," i asked.

"Hey Sammy," she said smiling.

"Mom, you know i hate it when you call me Sammy," i complained.

She just smiled, "Well, I'm baking a cake for your brother."

"Which one?"

"Brandon, it's his birthday."

"Oh, can i help?"

"Well, i just took the cake out of the oven about ten minutes ago, but you can help frost it."

"Yay!"

I ran over to mommy as she pulled over my step stool.

All morning until about 9:00 when everyone got up we frosted the cake.

"Yummy cake," Max screamed.

"Shut up it's not for you," Addy said.

"Addison Marie Jackson, do not tell your brother to shut up," mommy scolded.

"Ok," she pouted, "But who is the cake for?"

"Well it's for your brother, it's his birthday," mommy said.

"Ooh, it's my birthday," Max said exitedly.

"No, Brandon's," mom answered.

"Oh," everyone said.

Soon daddy came down with Brandon.

"Happy birthday," we all shouted.

"Birbay," he asked (thats what he was calling birthday.)

"Yeah, its your birthday Brandon," daddy said.

Daddy put Brandon down in his chair as we had a wonderful breakfast. The rest of the day was a blur. Now that Brandon was 1, that meant sooner i would have a new little sister to annoy him with!

**Well there you have it! The next chapter! Hoped you liked it! Again i apologize for skipping so much. Next chapter will be Christmas! And yes, Ocean will be there. It will be one year later just so you know. Sorry for skipping. Bye! Dont forget to comment favorite and follow!**


	7. Baby's First Christmas!

**Omg! I have not updated in soooooooooooo long! Apologies, apologies! So um anyway we now have a new child and it is baby's first Christmas! So people who are following me, plz keep following! Thank you so much for staying with me, but without further interruption, here is the chapter! **

**Max's POV:**

I woke up with someone jumping on me.

"Wake up, wake up its Christmas!" Samantha screamed.

"Just 5 more minutes," I said, rolling over.

"NO! Who sleeps in on Christmas anyway? But we have to go see what Santa left us!" Sam yelled.

Soon she was literally pushing out of bed.

We both ran downstairs until we finally spotted the Christmas tree.

"C'mon lets go see what we got!" Sam shouted.

"Wait!" Addy cried from the top of the steps, "We're supposed to wake up mommy and daddy before we open anything.

"Ok!" Sam cried.

Soon we all rushed to mommy and daddy's room and Sam and Addy were jumping on top of them, but not me! You couldn't pay me a gazillion dollars to do that (ok, maybe you could.)

They groaned and mommy opened one eye and daddy mumbled something like this, "fsdfjodjfoewffcsd." So you know, I couldn't understand what he said, but apparently Addy did.

"OK!" Addy said, then ran off to go wake up Sage.

Brandon's POV

Someone shook me awake, I figured it was early, and what do I do when it's early, I cry.

"Shhh, it's ok, you're going to get presents.

Now I know what presents mean, I'm smarter than you think at one, probably because mommy's mommy is Athena.

I stopped crying, "Presents."

Sage grinned and nodded as Addy carried me downstairs.

I looked around and saw the huge Christmas tree with a TON of presents underneath it, I smiled and clapped my hands.

Soon mommy came down with my new baby sister who was only two weeks old, her name was River, but Addy and Sam started to call her Rivey, so I call her that, cuz that's what I can pronounce.

"Can we open presents now," Sam asks.

"All right, have at 'em," Daddy said.

Soon everyone was tearing into their presents and I'm nearly buried in wrapping paper.

A little while later, everyone is done.

Addy got a new swimsuit and a cute little Barbie Doll, Max got a little robotic puppy thing, Sam got a basket ball and a basket ball hoop, and Sage got a brand new dress.

There were two more presents under the tree.

"This one's for Brandon," Addy yelled.

I smiled and they brought the present over to me. I tried to open up the present, but I couldn't so everyone helped me.

Soon it was opened and I got a brand new teddy bear!

The last present was for River, mommy and daddy opened it for her.

Inside was a card that we had all made with a little ring. We all had gotten a ring when we were born. It had a gray ring (the part you put around your finger) with our birthstone in the middle.

As soon as we opened it, she opened her eyes and looked at her ring, then she seemed to smile, then went back to sleep.

"Merry Christmas River," mommy said.


	8. The Talent Show (PART ONE!)

**OMG! I'm super super super super sorry for not updating but school has just been hectic and ahhhhhh! But luckily school is almost over for the year :) So I've recently re-read my stories and I've found out I've made a lot of promises I didn't keep like telling you Rivers name would be Ocean. The reason I didn't do that was because I didn't want to confuse you, so I did that for your own good. But any way… I'm skipping ahead a few years and know Addy is in 3****rd**** grade. Yes I know, I know but I want to get where they are older and who reads authors notes any way! Well they have a new kid and her name is Izzy and she's two years younger than River. But any way… here is the chapter!**

Addie's POV:

"Ok class!" My teacher, Ms. Maxwell said. "I'm passing out sheets for the talent show."

I heard the class get silent and questions like "When is it," and, "Do you want to be in my talent show act?"

Everyone in Ridge Peak elementary (A/N I made up this school by the way) looks forward to the talent show, especially the 3rd graders because this is the first year that we can perform.

I really wanted to do the talent show this year, I had been preparing since I found out my school had a talent show!

"Ok class! Settle down!" Ms. Maxwell yelled.

We all were silent and listened to the teacher.

"The talent show is on May 15th. It will start at 5:00pm and go until 7:00pm. And remember! The 5th grade is having a vendor fundraiser at the show too!"

A vendor fundraiser is where different people create booths, like at a carnival. There might be a food booth or some game booths, but each year the 5th grade puts on a vendor fundraiser.

The bell rang and Ms. Maxwell just finished up passing out talent show signup sheets to us.

"Remember, these are due by next Thursday! Have a good weekend everyone!" Ms. Maxwell shouted.

We all streamed through the door and filled our backpacks with whatever homework we had, I couldn't wait to get home!

Samantha's POV:

I saw Addy rush down the hall to the picking up place.

I could tell she was exited but I knew what was up. This was the first year that Addy could be in the talent show.

Addy has probably been preparing for the talent show forever! Or at least since she was in kindergarten.

When I got outside, I saw dad talking to Addy and waiting for me, Max, and Sage.

Once we were all their dad drove us home. We have recently built a bigger better house and it's HUGE! Like HUGER THAN HUGE!  
>When we got inside Addy ran off to look for mom, I saw them in the kitchen talking.<p>

"That's great sweetie!" Mom said. "I'm so proud you want to be in it!"

"Yeah, but I don't know what to do!" Addy whined.

"Maybe you could act like a fish?" Dad said walking in and grabbing a Grahm Cracker from the box that Addy and I were eating out of.

"Maybe you could do a skit? Like an action movie skit." I suggested.

"Yeah, but then I would have to get more people to be in it, and you only have a few minutes on stage." She said.

"Well, maybe you could bring Lace and show how well you trained her?" Mom asked.

Lace is Addie's beagle puppy that she got for her birthday.

"Well, I'm not sure if I can bring a dog on stage."

We talked all night until finally, Dad had a good idea.

**Thanks for reading! Ok so first of all, I have absolutely no clue what Addy is going to do for the talent show so that's where YOU come in! In the comments please make suggestions and I might use yours! Thanks for reading! Until next time, BYYYYYEEEEE!**


	9. Dance Lessons!

**A new update for all of you guys! Still not sure what she's going to do for the talent show so I'm postponing that chapter until later… Ummmmmmm any way onto the chapter! IN THIS CHAPTER… well, you'll figure it out any way…**

Sage's POV:

"Hi mommy," I said as I walked downstairs.

"Hi sweet heart, you ready for your first dance lesson?" She asked.

"Well, I'm not sure if I want to go any more, I feel kinda sick," I told her.

"Oh, you just have first time jitters," she told me.

You see, mom mommy signed me up for dance class! I'm taking ballet! And she also signed me up for cheer.

"Oh," I said.

"Well, why don't you go get your new leotard on ballet shoes and come back down here and I'll have breakfast ready for you!" Mommy told me.

"Ok," I said as I walked up stairs.

I put on my new leotard that mommy bought me the other day. It is pink with sparkles all over it and I have matching ballet flats too!

I walked downstairs and saw Sam and Max eating breakfast and mommy was feeding Izzy and River had bananas all over her head.

"Woah, what happened to you," Samantha said as I walked downstairs, "It looks like a pink sparkle bomb exploded all over you!"

"Samantha June Jackson! You do not insult your sister! Go in a time out, now!" Mom scolded.

"But mom, I'm like 9," Sam whined.

"Oh no," mommy said out loud, "Come on Sage, were going to have to skip breakfast today, were going to be late!"

I grabbed my bag and we both went to the garage door.

"Love you all," mommy called, "Dad will be watching you."

We got in the car and started to drive, and then we got there.

I was so nervous when we walked in and I saw all of the other girls, but then I saw someone I recognized.

"Clair!" I shouted.

Clair was Piper and Jason's daughter who was my age.

"Sage!" She yelled.

She ran up and hugged me and my mommy went over to talk to Piper.

"Ok class! I'm Ms. Becky and I will be your ballet teacher, if you can go in the class room we'll get started!"

"By mommy!" I yelled as I went into the classroom.

_An hour later…_

When we got home daddy greeted us at the door.

"So how did my little princess like her first dance lesson?" Daddy asked.

"It was AWESOME!" I yelled then rambled on and on and on and on and on and on and on.

**Sooooo how did you guys like that… Don't forget to keep giving me ideas on what Addy should do for the talent show! Thanks so much, by!**


	10. Garage Sale Fun! (Part 1 out of 2)

**Hi guys! I'm back! And you can also pelt me with tomatoes if you want for not updating in a while. Anyway, still not sure what Addy is going to do for the talent show though I have gotten some good ideas! So this chapter is where Percy and Annabeth decide to have a garage sale! This will be a two parter and the first part will be them trying to decide what to put in the garage sale! Hope you enjoy!**

Annabeth's POV:

I walked from room to room cleaning up the kids rooms (well, all the younger ones, the older ones know how to clean their rooms.)

I was finally done and needed a break.

I walked downstairs, and had just sat down and turned on the TV. The kids were gone (Percy had taken them to the store for marshmallows and stuff like that for a bonfire tonight) and I could finally get some rest!

Then, the kids came flooding in, screaming and shouting. So much for a relaxing evening.

"Mommy, look what I got," Sage screamed.

In her hand was a giant bunny stuffed animal.

"I got a race car set," Max shouted.

"And I got this costume that when you put it on, you look like a bush! Perfect for scaring people on Halloween, or any day I feel like it!" Sam said excitedly.

"And I got a diary that opens to your voice when you say the password, so no one can read it then type it on the computer and sell it for money," Addy said glaring at Max and Sam.

"What," Max said, "Money is a hard business!"

"Well, I got a swip-n-swide!" Brandon said, holding it up in the air so everyone could see.

"And River got a whale stuffed animal," Addy said as I looked at River, discovering that she was chewing happily on it.

"Oh, Izzy got Barbie doll," Max said.

I looked around at everyone, "Alright, why don't you go put your toys away, then help the younger ones put theirs away, ok?"

Everyone ran up stairs to go put their toys away (or play with them, either one.) And I got up to have a little talk with Percy.

"Percy," I yelled, "Are you going to come here or am I going to have to go get you!"

"I'm right here," came a voice from the kitchen.

"Percy, I thought we agreed that the kids don't get toys unless it was their birthday or Christmas or they had money to buy a toy at the store," I asked.

"Yes, well the toy store was having a HUGE sale! How could I not resist taking all of them to get a new toy?" Percy said.

"You couldn't get the kids to stop screaming 'Take us, take us, please, we promise we'll be good, please.'"

"Exactly. Man, those kids are vicious." Percy said as he shuddered.

"Alright, the kids already have too many toys, so I've decided that we are going to have a garage sale." I told him.

"What, we can't have a garage sale, with all the little ones running around the house!"

"Well, the neighborhood garage sale is coming up, so all I need you to do is take a little bit of time off of work, which I know you can do, because you own that aquarium. And to deal with all the younger kids, we just take turns. One time I'm out here, and then next time, you're out in the garage."

"I don't know Annabeth…"

"Come on Percy, we need to get rid of some stuff, and you know that too. Please?"

"Alright, Fine. But when is this neighborhood garage sale anyway?" Percy asked.

"In three days, start gathering stuff up!" I yelled cheerfully while running up the stair to tell the kids that it was time to go to bed.


	11. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE (who reads these)

**ATTENTION: VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!**

I am sooo sorry for all of you followers who love this series but I am discontinuing C-Minor. I am so so sorry but school just caught up with me and I have tons of homework that I just haven't had time to write. It has been like a year (omg it probably has been a year) since I have last updated and to be honest, this series is confusing! I am going to start a more, less confusing series now and it will be similar, kinda. I hope that you fans will all follow the story and enjoy it! The series name is going to be... Well Then That's Life. I know, I know sounds super boring and does not have a cool title but I promise you, it will be cool! I took a class on how to write better stories and things like that so I hope it is better. I have autocorrect on so either there will be big mistakes or none at all, and that would be a miracle! So please follow my new story, and again it will be PJO and HoO too so you guys should love it! Love you all for sticking with me :) Remember, the name is Well Then That's Life!

BONUS: If you life 5 nights at Freddy's and don't mind bad grammar and lots of bad words, well check out my friend ssa1! Thanks, your lovely!


End file.
